The Future We Hold Together
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Brotherhood Universe. Sequel of Honeymoon Nights. Something new is coming for Al and Mei.


It had been a long day of work. Tons of paper to read and sign, a boring meeting with the Council members.

Alphonse entered home. It was dark and silent. He decided to take another door and go straight to showering, not waiting to wake Mei, probably asleep by now. It was the last day of work before his – so deserved – vacations. He always felt guilty of leaving her alone for the entire day. Even though she truly understood and never complained, he knew she missed his company or at least seeing each other for a meal.

After the shower he went to their bedroom, wearing pajama shorts and drying his hair on a towel. He stopped and smiled, leaning on the door.

Mei was on the floor, laying on some pillows and a soft blanket, eyes closed. She seemed really relaxed and comfortable. Her hands were on the very big belly of their first and stubborn child, that refused to be born a week ago, as the doctor said.

#######

He kissed the fair skin of her back, making his way up, touching the sides of her body that was trembling under his palms. His wife's hard breathing matching his, little drops of sweat glistering on them while shy rays of light started to enter through the windows.

They laid, still, together, eyes closed. The fast heartbeats from desire. Alphonse pulled her close and kissed her forehead. He missed his wife.

And judging by the way she hold, kissed and made love to him, more possessively than ever, Mei was missing him too.

She touched his chest with her lips and whispered, in a sweet tone:

- Happy anniversary, Alphonse

Al smiled bringing her even closer.

- Happy anniversary, Mei.

It was their wedding anniversary. And after almost one month apart, being back to their home and her arms was the best part of it.

They have been busy. Xing was growing under Ling's control and the borders and contacts with other countries was something he always wished. Amestris was the first one on his list and it became Al's first big job. First he implanted telephone lines in some areas of the country and after weeks of planning and meetings, Xing's first train rail plan was complete. And him, together with other important men of the counsel was responsible for its development.

After months of non-stop building, it was finally done and he was one of the first passengers. The trip was also necessary to check any mal-functions, talk with Fuhrer Mustang about the final law settings for the borders and visiting his family. Between his job and Mei's obligations with the Emperor's family, now composed by little princess Yu, they couldn't visit Edward and Winry as carefree as before. But his nephews were growing up, Pinako was feeling the weight of years and he really missed them too.

She also wanted to go, but she couldn't. Since the baby was born, her vigilance towards Lan Fan and her niece was stricter than ever. Nothing had happened, but she didn't want to take risks on her – also – precious family. Ling had his away again. The little girl he desired came on a rainy night. Going against royal rules, he was by his wife side, holding her hand, while the mid-wives performed. The baby was healthy, beautiful as her mother. Mei was steady and silent for the labour, paying attention to any menaces, but she could see the moment the baby was on her mother's arms and a little tear came down on Lan Fan's face. The future and first Empress of Xing was precious and loved. Ling was extremely proud on presenting her to the court.

The departure day was hard. On the train station, Mei put a blue scarf on his neck and asked him to be careful. He could see the sad expression in her beautiful dark eyes. A strong wind made her long hair move and she used that excuse to wipe her eyes. Alphonse hold his wife, his chin on the top of her head and playfull asked if she would replace him for someone younger. Mei hit his chest, lightly, also smiling, calling him silly.

The train arrived, blowing. While everybody else was amazed by the machine, they kissed each other, surrounding by the steam, before breaking apart. Mei watched her husband walk toward the train, waving and smiling, wishing for him to come back safely.

He was happy to see his family and friends again. His nephews were adorable and it was interesting to see his bother and Winry as parents. They had move to their own house, developing complete and modern medical facilities in Pinako's spare rooms.

Alphonse visited his mother's grave alone. He put some little bells May had sent her, in a demonstration of love and respect. "She gave me my most important person" She said, putting them on his luggage.

But when the house was quiet and dark, alone on his guest room, he missed her. They were never apart since the first time he arrived in Xing. Even with busy schedules, they would always make an effort to be together at least for a meal before meeting at home.

At night, passionate love making would take place. Together they discovered the physical joy of being in love. And he was grateful for the house and private space his brother-in-law gave them, the bursts of desire sometimes would come out of the blue, on the living room floor, against the kitchen wall or unlock doors of their bedroom.

On the calmer evenings they would lay on the wood patio in front of the garden of wild flowers they cultivated or just enjoying each other's company in bed, talking about something trivial. Away from the responsibilities of their positions, alone in the privacy of their home, they were just a young married couple.

When her breathing was calm enough, she looked at him and touched his face:

- I though you're only coming back 3 days from now.

- Did you really think I would spend our anniversary away from you? – loving golden eyes were on her.

- So, how did you manage to avoid the meeting with Mustang?

- Ah, I went there before and resolved everything in one day. It was not much, just some instructions to the borders between the countries and paperwork. He's sending a small group to administrate it and he asked Ling to do the same.

- Is everybody alright there in Central?

- Yeah. Although I thought I would see The Fuhrer married with miss Haweye by now. But they seemed happy.

- And Rizeembol? Is everybody ok?

- Ah, everyone is fine! The kids are huge! Christopher is already starting to read and write and Adrianne walking.

- Already?

- Brother is very proud, saying they are geniuses. And he is soooo jealous of her. He was getting upset because she always wanted to be around me.

- He's going to be a nightmare for her boyfriends!

- Even though she looks like Winry so much, she got mother's eyes. – she could feel a bittersweet tone on his voice.

- Did you visited her?

- I put on her grave the bells you sent her. Brother said thanks.

- Its not a problem. Im happy you could say hello. Next time, I would like to go too.

- Everyone will be happy at seeing you.

She smiled, kissing him lightly before sitting on the bed and dress with a silk robe.

- Where are you going?

- Im preparing something for you, traveling all night long and making love like that, you must be hungry, right?

- Nooo, stay here. – he pulled her back to bed, by her clothes, making her chuckle. – I had something to eat on the train, Im fine.

- Really? So… what do you want to do now?

- Stay here with you. – holding her one more time, he kissed her collarbone. – And I'd like to talk to you about something.

- What is it?

- I want a child. – he said, with a smile, but she understood the seriousness of his tone.

- Really?

- Not now at this exact moment. But I want us to start thinking about it. I know that it would be hard, you would have to stop practicing and being with your men. And I know that keeping still is difficult for you even for a day, imagining 9 months. I will wait until you feel you can take a break. But I… I just wanted you to know it that I'm ready to start a family and I will help you as much as you need me.

She stayed silent for some time, looking into his eyes. They had never talk about it since their honeymoon, but they both had been careful about the matter. Her mother had already started to annoy them, but they just maintained their position of waiting for each other and the right time. She loved him. No doubts at all. She wanted his children. They had a busy, but wonderful marriage. Looking at Alphonse and all his hope and caring on his golden eyes, deep in her heart she already had an answer.

- Would you chase a tiger for me if I have pregnant cravings? – the question made him show a big smile.

- Of course I would.

- And would you wake up at 3am when the baby starts crying?

- Yes.

- But I don't think we could have 4 as I planned previously. We are very busy people now.

- Four? – he laughed. – Lets try and see how we handle one. If we survive, we could think about others.

- I want a boy just like you. Golden hair and eyes. And tall too.

- You know we can't really choose how our kid is going to be, right?

- Alphonse…

- Yes, Mei?

- I would still want to make love, when I'm pregnant and big as a house.

- Really?

- Yeah. – she said, while coming close again, sitting on his lap. – If im not exercising, I need to blow off steam somehow.

- Don't worry, I will always help you with this as well. – he said, pulling her robe down and kissing her shoulders.

It happened after a break, during a visit to his family. Some weeks later she started to feel nauseated and weak. Alphonse crossed the palace as a lighting bolt as soon as Lei told him his wife was on the medical chambers. He arrived and she was there, happy and anxious, as the doctor confirmed the good news.

That night there was a dinner party with their family and happy screams on the telephone to Winry and his Brother. He fell asleep holding her belly, talking and making plans for the little life they created.

The first months of pregnancy were horrible on her. She couldn't keep anything on her stomach except fruits. Ling made jokes about her being a monkey now and Lan Fan scolded him. Mei's mother and sisters were always on their home, taking care of her and making her crazy at the same time. Alphonse appreciated the concern, especially on his busy days, but he always prayed his wife temper wouldn't take the best on her.

She didn't like to be taken care of, period. And been treated like a porcelain doll by her mother was going against everything she believed about her pregnancy. She even continue to practice and occupy her place as Captain up to her 5 months, against everybody's advice – it helped with the morning sickness, she said – until Alphonse finally convinced her to take a break, as the baby kicks started to get stronger. Lei had been responsible for her chores and commanding the Emperor Guard.

On the 7th month, coming home one night he watched her holding her twin blades, so caring, and such a hurt look on her eyes. He hold her and asked what happened. She answered, putting them away on a beautiful wood box, that she had observed her men training without her.

Alphonse asked if she regretted the pregnancy and she immediately said that was nothing she wanted more in the world. In reality she was sad of considering stop being the Captain for her family, being selfish for a while. Alphose kissed his wife and reassured her that she had to choose whatever would make her happy. And he was there, by her side, supporting her decisions.

That night they made love, carefully and slowly. Their lives were about to change completely. Private moments like that would become rare for some time with the demands of a newborn. Both were ready to assume all the responsibilities of that important choice, but at that moment, they weren't parents-to-be. Alphonse and Mei just needed to be together, creating new memories on each other's skin.

Entering the 8th month everything was ready to receive the baby. The nursery was done and Alphonse's schedule had changed so he could be available for more hours. Winry, Edward, Pinako and their children visited the palace and the Emperor's family. Ed annoyed Mei as soon as he stepped out of the train, hugging his brother and saying he was afraid something was rusted on his pipes after such a long time without kids, receiving a painful elbow on the ribs by his wife, that apologize for the oldest Elric indiscretion.

Christopher and Adrianne were fascinated with the palace and made friends with Yu as soon as they were introduced. It was a fun and enjoyable week, but soon the Elrics had to come back home. They promised to return after the baby was born. Edward asked to talk to Mei in private and she was already expecting something stupid from her brother-in-law, when he, shyly, thanked her for all the happiness she was bringing Alphonse. She was surprised and touched and for the first time, hugged him, appreciating his words, before saying goodbye to them on the train's platform.

Weeks went by, the due date arrived. And the baby didn't.

######

- How long are you going to be there? – she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

- Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you. – he sit by her side. – How are you feeling? Why did you lay here?

- My back hurts,and my legs too. The bed was uncomfortable. And you, how was your day?

- Ah, busy with a lot of paper, as usual. – Alphonse kissed her forehead. – I'd rather be with you.

- I don't think there's room in your office for such a big wife. – she smiled.

- You're painful, right? Im sorry for that. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better.

- It's you son. – Mei circled the belly with her hands – Calm and patient. He will come when he's ready for it. Mom brought the doctor today, again. Everything is fine. Good moviments and heartbeat.

- Are you sure it's a boy?

- Yeap. I can feel it. My mother and sisters were never wrong about their children. I think we have this in common, at least.

- We still didn't choose a name, Mei.

- Let's wait until we can see him. We will know by then.

He laid by her side, touching her belly with his hand. It was amazing that a human being was there, all complete, inside of her. Like his brother, Alphonse spent some time afraid of being a father, he also didn't have any references about it. But he was with her, the most amazing woman he had ever met and she soon put all his worries aside, as soon as he told her about his fears. "You're wonderful on everything. You're going to be a wonderful father too." - she said, on the 4th month, while they bathe together on a hot evening.

- Thank you, Mei.

- For what? – she looked at him, with a smile.

- For everything, before and now. For what's coming for us. For sharing your life with me.

- Ooow… you're still so in love with me! – she said, hugging him and kissing him lighty. – Don't be silly. You were my choice. Im always grateful you liked me too, otherwise I would turn into a creapy stalker. – the sentence made him laugh. Mei touched his face and smiled. – You don't have to sleep on the floor with me. Go to bed, you must be tired.

- No. Im okay. – he kissed her face and pulled her close as possible with a belly full of baby between them.

- Are you sure?

- Yeah. Its just perfect here. And I will make breakfast tomorrow. Good night, Mei.

- Good night, Alphonse. – she kissed his forehead, before closing her eyes.

In a few moments they were soundly asleep, their hands joined on the future they would, soon, hold together.


End file.
